


Only For Scientific Purposes

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Doctor Games, Dubious Consent in the beginning, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash, Voyeurism, Will is being a perv, and Percy kind of enjoys that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sons of Poseidon can get pregnant. Will, as a doctor, is interested in that and gets Percy to agree to a study. He tricks the Sea Prince into getting knocked up by Will. Percy is torn between being upset and into it. In the end, he's into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Scientific Purposes

Title: Only For Scientific Purposes – ...Or Maybe Just a Tiny Bit More?

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, impregnation

Main Pairing: Willercy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Octavian/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Own Character: Elizabeth Solace

Summary: Now that the war is over, Will is looking for something to do. Studying male pregnancy seemed like a scientifically important project for future generations of campers, so he may or may not trick Percy into signing a contract that allows Will to knock him up. For scientific purpose only, of course. It's not like keeping the pregnant and thus horny son of Poseidon around in his apartment to 'study' him would change anything between them, right?

 

**Only For Scientific Purposes**

_...Or Maybe Just a Tiny Bit More? _

 

Percy frowned suspiciously as he walked down the streets of New York. Will had IMed him this morning, asking if he would mind coming over to help him with a new project. _Will_. The son of Apollo had barely ever spoken with him. Not that it was much of a surprise to Percy.

Percy sucked when it came to archery, so the two have never really met on that field. And after he had taken the curse of Achilles, he also had not needed to go to the infirmary anymore. Then this whole Roman-fiasco and the Giant War, not that they got to spend much time together then.

A shame, really. Because the Sea Prince had been looking for an excuse to spend some time with the son of Apollo for years now, ever since he had first come to camp and to the care of Will. Yes, Annabeth had been at his bedside when he had first woken up, but who in their right mind would let a daughter of Athena do the work of a child of Apollo? Percy still had to occasionally get checked by the Apollo cabin, back during his first days of camp. And since Lee, the head at that time, had been too busy and Michael, the second-in-command, really had no interest in tending to the ouchies of some whiny brat – thanks a lot, Percy really had felt the love there – it had fallen to Will. And ever since then, Percy had never been able to forget the tender caress of Will's schooled hands on him and the intensity of sky-blue eyes.

So now, as happy as it made him that Will had contacted him, it also made him suspicious. Had Will realized that Percy was having the biggest crush possible on him and had called Percy to sit down together and let him down in a friendly way, which would still be the most humiliating and painful experience he could picture? Or had Will called him over to mock him, to taunt him about it? The great hero of Olympus, having a crush like a little girl, not even being man enough to admit it, oh what a joke. No, frowned Percy and shook his head. Will wouldn't do that. They weren't friend, they weren't as close as Percy would wish for, but Will wasn't cruel. He wouldn't do that to him.

Maybe, just maybe, only that little spark of hope in Percy's heart dared to believe it, that perhaps Will had called him to tell him that the feelings were mutual and that they could start dating. Percy blushed at his own train of thoughts. Don't be so ridiculous, Perseus, chided Percy himself in his mind. It's been seven years now, seven years of staring longingly at Will whenever the children of Apollo would lead the camp fire sing-along, whenever the archers were training, whenever Will had been taking care of some injuries during one of the two wars, or during Capture the Flag. But there had never been anything, never a look back, a returned longing stare, a loving smile, a lingering touch. Not that there was any touching at all, sadly enough. They didn't even have the same circle of friends and now that Will had moved out of camp, Percy couldn't even stare longingly anymore.

He had panicked, just the tiniest bit, when Will had announced that he would be leaving now that the Giant War was over, that he wanted an own life and no involvement in any war that may happen in the future. So this call, this morning, it had surprised Percy immensely. He had already capitulated to fate and tried starting to accept that he wouldn't be seeing Will again in a long, long time. That said long, long time would be over within less than a month, that had been unexpected.

Whatever may Will want from him? He was getting sweaty palms the longer he kept thinking about it. Annabeth would probably be chiding him for making assumptions left and right instead of just calmly waiting for what was going to happen. But then again, Annabeth was also one of the loudest when it came to nudging him forward in life, trying everything to set him up. While all his friends had started to pair up as if Noah would be docking with his arch soon, he was still the lone single. So everyone occasionally dropped someone off for him. Nymphs from Juniper and Grover (even once a satyr after Percy had voiced that albeit being bisexual, he did preferred males), brainiacs from Annabeth and Piper, who were feeling the most guilty about Percy being single. Mainly so because Annabeth kind of had cheated on him with Piper and Piper had stolen his girlfriend. Not that he minded much, he had been trying to figure out how to break up with Annabeth for months before he had gotten abducted by Hera. At one point, Piper had been so desperate to make it up to him that she had arranged a blind date for him. With _Leo_ of all people! Needless to say, the two of them had spend the whole night awkwardly staring at each other and being uncomfortable. Until Frank and Hazel had barged into the restaurant and literally dragged Leo away on his hands and feet. Now Percy and Leo were getting along better than ever, because the Latino was making Percy responsible for finally getting Frank and Hazel (and Percy, alongside with all of Camp Jupiter, was just glad that Frank and Hazel had finally manned up and taken Leo).

But Leo just wasn't his type, as he tried to clarify to all his friends. And damn, that had been one of the most embarrassing conversations of his life. In the end, they seemed to have understood that he preferred his partners, whether male or female, blonde. Which had not made matters any easier for Percy, mind you. The next day, when he had opened the door of his parents' apartment, Rachel had stood there, grinning like a wicked witch and with _Octavian_ at her hand, shoving the augur she had somehow managed to befriend at Percy and demanding for them to 'do the deed'. That had nearly been as awkward as the date with Leo, just instead of blushing and trying to avoid the date at hand, they had glared at each other and thrown insults at one another. Percy still wasn't sure why he had agreed to another date, especially since that first one had ended with both of them in the infirmary (or maybe especially because of that, since it had led him back to Will's care). After the fifth date however, it had been Will who had put his foot down...

 

/flashback\

 

“ _Okay, enough is enough!”, grunted the son of Apollo annoyed, making Percy jump._

_The son of Poseidon had just drifted off to a fantasy world where Will's hands were doing other things to him than putting a bandage onto Percy's left arm. Staring doe-eyed up at the blonde from where he was laying on the infirmary bed, he tilted his head adorably._

“ _I have no idea what you're talking about”, mumbled the Sea Prince confused._

“ _I've put up with this shit once before”, warned Will with a glare, poking Percy in the chest and then pinning him to the bed by grabbing his shoulders. “You will listen to me now, Jackson, and listen closely. If I see you with that augur again one more time, I will personally tie you to this bed and won't let you leave this infirmary again until whatever brain damage you must be having has healed enough for you to regain some common sense.”_

“ _I don't think I have brain damage... do I?”, asked Percy slightly scared at that._

_Will rolled his eyes annoyed. “You don't, stop looking at me like a wounded puppy. I'm talking about your ridiculously stupid life choices. Don't think I forgot how often you came to the infirmary back in your first year at camp when you have been 'secretly' dating Luke and every time after that when you have encountered him again. I've kept my silence back then, because I thought it was your choice who you're sleeping with and what you let that jerk do to you, but if you still haven't outgrown that phase, then I am putting my foot down. I'm not your personal nurse and I am sick and tired of patching you up again after every 'date' with Octavian. You'll stay away from him from now on, is that clear? Don't you **dare** defying that order, or I swear to the gods...”_

 

/flashback|end\

 

Percy frowned and chewed his lips. Of course Will had grown tired of always having to come and put a band aid onto every scratch Percy had... But he had to agree with the son of Apollo, because after that conversation, he had realized why exactly he had kept seeing Octavian. Maybe it had come from having to grow up with his own mother in an abusive relationship, but he had fallen victim to that at the hands of Luke, only being an easily manipulated boy back then. And Octavian and Luke were very much alike, not just in appearance. These days, he didn't just take it though, he was trained enough to break just as many bones as the augur, if not a couple more. Nonetheless, their relationship was unhealthy, it lived off of the hatred and spite between them, leading to violence and destruction. So he had called it quits.

At least he now was able to narrow his type down some more. Not just blonde, but also controlling. Luke had tried to control his life, to make him turn and betray everyone. Annabeth too had always been very controlling and bossy, in their relationship even more so than before. And Octavian was the personification of a control-freak. Will too had proved with his 'putting his foot down' that he liked to control a situation and dictate Percy how to lead his life. Piper had called it a father complex because daddy wasn't there when he was a little boy so now he was seeing out persons of authority to control his life. It was really annoying that the daughter of Aphrodite had started her studies to become a shrink now and was being as much of a wise-ass as her girlfriend.

Taking a deep breath, he stared at the bell button with the tiny label saying _W. Solace_. He briefly wondered what Will's apartment would be looking like before pushing the button. Time to get this over with so he could be inside and melting from nervousness there.

“Percy. Good, good. I've been waiting for you. Come”, greeted Will as he opened the door.

Percy was pulled into a blue and white apartment, everything was oddly modern (compared to what he was used to from both camps) and very neat and tidy. Will always had kept the infirmary in order too, watching so everything was returned to its designated place. The son of Apollo led Percy to a spacious living room and more or less pushed him onto the white leather couch, sitting down himself opposite the Sea Prince. Folding his hands between his legs, with his elbows on his knees, Will adapted a very serious expression. Suddenly, Percy was feeling like being back at high school and being called to the principal's office. Not a great feeling, at all.

“You... wanted to see me, Will?”, asked Percy softly, trying to swallow his nervousness. “About a project you wanted my help with? I think Malcolm would be fit better to help you with science-y stuff, you know I'm not the sharpest tool in the box...”

“Stop giving yourself so little credit, we both know that you're not dumb”, chided Will with one raised eyebrow. “And Mal would be of no use for me here. I need your help, specifically.”

Percy perked up a little at being needed and straightened some. “How? What can I help you with?”

“Something very interesting came to my attention”, hummed Will thoughtful. “Before I had left camp, I've heard a conversation between Mal and his big sister. They were talking about a keen ability of the sons of Poseidon. That blush of yours right there tells me you know what I'm talking about. I've been thinking and I came to the conclusion that, due to the rareness of sons of Poseidon and the fact that barely anyone seems to know of this ability, it would be wise to have some documents on it for future generations. Imagine a war and oh well, the great hero is too busy changing diapers because he has fallen pregnant due to the lack of knowledge. I want to keep record of this, to leave the files with the Apollo cabin so future children of Apollo will be able to treat future sons of Poseidon properly and maybe even help them understand this ability. I can not begin to imagine how much it must have confused you at first, facing such a realization on your own. I want for the future that there is someone demigods like you could turn to for help.”

“That is very sweet of you”, smiled Percy softly, biting his lower lip. “Of course I'll help you with that. It really would be awkward during future wars if... Oh gods, if I imagine what would have happened if Luke would have managed to knock _me_ up before the big show down... Now I'm glad I've been too young back then to actually become pregnant. Shesh.”

“So you agree to help me?”, grinned Will, suddenly shoving some kind of document over the table, a pen already laying on it. “I'll be needing your signature there in the left corner, I already signed on the right corner, as you can see. Just some formality to document that all is consensual and that all research findings will be legitimate, boring bureaucracy, nothing you need to concern yourself with. It'll just look better for the end product, more complete with this document in it.”

“Huh, okay, if you say so”, nodded Percy slowly, a little confused.

And if he noticed the eager gleam in Will's eyes, he associated it with the scientist in Will that was looking forward to a new project. The moment Percy put the pen down again after his signature had been made, the document seemed to gleam black for a moment, shining like the Stygian iron sword of Nico, before turning back to a normal sheet of paper. Percy grunted surprised.

“Nothing unusual, the paper has been made with the water from the River Styx, as are all official documents concerning camp, Olympus and the like, because it makes the contracts as binding as an oath on the River Styx”, smiled Will and took the document back, folding it nearly tenderly. “Very well, if you'd accompany me to my office then? The living room isn't the right place to work.”

Percy frowned very confused but stood nonetheless. He figured he could answer whatever questions Will may have here or there, but if the son of Apollo wanted it to feel more professional, they could as well do it in the office for all Percy cared, as long as he got to spend some time with Will.

Will's office, as it turned out, was not like the regular thing and nothing like what Paul had at home. There was an examination bed/table-thing standing left next to the door as he entered, the ones Percy found so funny whenever he had to go to the doctor because they were always laying paper towels over it and they were so comfy for naps (even though his doctor always glared at him when he fell asleep on it). The right wall was lined with book shelves filled with books about unpronounceable diseases and their cures. In front of the window front opposite the door stood a broad, solid desk with a laptop and many kind of creepy doctor instruments on it. What did come as a surprise however was the thing on the desk's other side. Percy had seen something like that before, in TV. A gynecology chair. That one, he wouldn't have expected there.

“Okay, Percy, you don't need to get fully undressed, but you need to lose the pants and your underwear. Then please take a seat on the chair. The legs go up into these holders”, ordered Will.

Percy stared at him as if he had lost it while the blonde just walked over to the ultrasound scanner that was standing right next to the creepy chair. “Wait, what? Will... are you serious?”

“Percy”, chuckled the son of Apollo amused and turned to look at him while lubing what looked to Percy like a dildo, just that it was connected to the ultrasound scanner. “To document this ability of yours, an understanding of your physiques is of utter importance. I need a scan of your insides. Now please, make yourself free, take a seat and try to relax.”

Percy gulped and blushed, unsure what he had gotten himself into there. Unbuttoning his jeans in slow motion, he thought about it. Will was right, of course. It wasn't that there was an anatomy book of boys like him so pictures would certainly be good pointers for future children of Apollo. It still made him uncomfortable and nervous to think that he would be laying in such a vulnerable way in front of the boy he had been in love with for seven years now. Taking a deep breath, he folded his jeans and boxer-shorts and laid them onto the wooden chair opposite the desk (which was really completing the whole practice-atmosphere of this room) before cautiously climbing the gynecology chair and putting his legs up as Will had instructed him. The blonde smiled encouragingly at him as he rolled over on his swivel chair so he was sitting right in front of Percy.

“Percy... you need to relax, I don't want to hurt you, but the way you're clenching up right now, this is going to hurt”, frowned the son of Apollo. “There is no need to be ashamed, okay?”

“You're not the one laying here with your legs in the air and your asshole presented to a fellow demigod”, muttered the Sea Prince kind of miserable and flushed.

“You have a very beautiful asshole though”, chuckled Will amused and raised one eyebrow.

Percy wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say to that. He had gotten plenty of compliments in his life already ever since he had joined camp – on his swordplay, on his Poseidon abilities, on his smile, on his eyes probably the most and even on his ass, yes, but never before on his asshole. This day kept getting more and more weird, really. Then, suddenly, he yelped as something thick and hard was slowly shoved up his ass. He stared wide-eyed and scandalized at Will.

“Wi—ill!”, hissed the Sea Prince embarrassed.

“What?”, grinned Will cheekily. “I got you distracted with the compliment, distracted enough so you stopped thinking about how embarrassed you are, so you finally relaxed. Now stop glaring at me and lay still while I'm busy down here.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Percy turned to look at the little screen on the ultrasound scanner to watch the flickering image, even though he didn't understand that anyway. It was way better to look at that than to keep looking at Will, who was still thrusting that long, hard thing into him. And it had been way too long without sex now. To be honest, Percy had often pictured how it would be, the first time Will would penetrate him. Not all of these fantasies had featured Will's cock, some were with dildos, vibrators, plugs and some even with thermometers (the ones more... doctor-y), but not one had featured him getting an ultrasound.

“Oh yes...”, moaned Percy loudly as Will brushed against his prostate, just to blush brightly.

“Will you stop being embarrassed any time today?”, chuckled the blonde amused. “You're been hard ever since I put it in anyway. Which does pose an interesting fact that I should note down for the documentary... Hold on there a moment...” And he really just left that stupid thing in, still pressed against Percy's prostate, as he stood to get to his desk. “Overly sensitive anus... Very responsive and eager to anal penetration, instantly leading to an erection...”

“Y—You're not writing that down, are you?!”, groaned the embarrassed Sea Prince. “And to answer your question, I don't think I will _ever_ be able to stop being embarrassed again...”

“Of course I am”, blinked Will as if it was the most natural thing to do, before he sat down again. “Very well, this does look quite interesting. There is a chamber which can be reached anally... there, you see that? That is the entrance to your womb. It's... very tight, wait a moment...” The blonde looked highly concentrated as he thrust the scanner deeper and harder into Percy, making him moan and whine in a surprisingly needy way. “There we go. Now we're inside. I suppose this channel only opens up when you're aroused... Mh... I better go and note that down too...”

Percy groaned and buried his face in his hands. He could see through his fingers how his hard cock was leaking pre-cum from when Will had penetrated his... womb. This day was officially the most horrifying day of his life. And that stupid scanner was _still_ inside of him while Will just sat there at his desk _again_ to note embarrassing facts about Percy down.

“A—And what does this thing do...?”, frowned Percy, panting hard and pointing at the screen. “The... uh... womb? I mean, I know what it does, but what, I mean...”

“You mean to ask how you will be able to give birth?”, supplied Will amused as he returned to his test subject, thrusting the scanner even deeper, which earned him a gluttonous moan from Percy. “Where your entrance seemed practically air-tight, a little teasing and thrusting have opened it up pretty wide. I suppose your muscles are capable of stretching and tightening on a far wider range than is normal for a human's rear... I suppose you would be able to naturally give birth, if being cleaned inside-out very thoroughly first, of course. But we will see about that in nine months.”

If the Sea Prince wouldn't have been so occupied with turning red-eared, being relieved that the scanner was finally being removed from him and feeling humiliated, he would have been able to react earlier, but by the time he realized that last spoken sentence and turned back to look at Will, the son of Apollo was already naked and standing between Percy's legs, pressing them against the up-holders to prevent Percy from closing them.

“W—What is _that_ supposed to mean and what are you doing there?”, asked Percy with a racing heart and wide eyes. “Don't play stupid pranks on me now, Will, now is really not the time!”

“This is not a prank, Percy”, chuckled Will, positioning himself at the Sea Prince's asshole. “You really should read a contract before you sign it, especially if it is a Stygian contract.”

“W—Why...? Will, what did I sign up for...?”, whispered Percy with fearful eyes.

“To be my test subject, as I said”, smiled the blonde reassuringly as he slowly eased his hard cock into the Sea Prince. “For one full-term pregnancy, from the personal impregnation to the birth and motherhood. It's what I needed the ultrasound for, to see if you're ovulating. And it seems that now is the perfect time to get you pregnant. Now stay still.”

This started feeling way too bizarre. His humiliated mind was screaming at him to fight Will off and run, but he seemed unable to move at all. While another part of him started to whisper into his ear how he had longed for this for too long to run now and that he should let Will do _anything_ to him that the blonde wanted. Somewhere along the way, he was also feeling like having a panic attack.

“W—Why can't I move, Will?”, asked the son of Poseidon, trying to breath deep to not panic.

“Because of the contract, Percy”, replied Will as he was seated fully inside the Sea Prince, tenderly caressing Percy's thighs. “You signed it. You signed up to be impregnated by me, to be ready to carry my child in order for this documentation to be as detailed as possible. But not to worry, I will fuck you, mh, three, maybe four times today, to make sure, and then you are free to read the contract yourself again. Now try calming down, you look like you're going to have a heart attack any time soon. Just lean back and enjoy getting fucked again, I know how much you enjoy it.”

Biting his lips, Percy tried leaning back and relaxing. But that was pretty hard when having in the forefront of his mind that he was right now not just getting fucked but getting knocked up _for science_. At least he thought so until Will hit his prostate for the first time, because then suddenly the pleasure started taking over and Will's hard thrusts soon had him as a boneless mess hanging in the chair and letting the blonde do whatever he deemed fit. Percy moaned, often and loud, and if he recalled it correctly, he even begged quite a lot. He wasn't sure how often he himself came, but three or four times at least. What he was sure of was that Will had ejaculated within him six times by the time he finally pulled out of Percy with a satisfied and flushed face.

“That was more often than intended”, noted Will interested and turned to his desk to make further notes. “ _Very_ responsive to being penetrated, eager muscle contractions that will a softening penis back to a full erection while still being within the subject. Instinctual reaction of the body to have as much intercourse as possible during ovulation to ensure pregnancy?”

“W—Will”, whispered Percy softly, unsure. “C—Can I get up now...?”

“Oh? Of course”, smiled Will amused and grabbed some paper towels to clean the mess on Percy's stomach from where the Sea Prince had come. “Just wait a second, I would like to plug you first.”

The son of Poseidon nodded numbly, because really, what should he say to _that_? He had just been fucked senseless by the love of his life. For. Science. He needed to accept that his life was weird.

“Thank you...”, said Percy as he was clean from his own cum.

Had he really just thanked the man who had _raped_ him to get him pregnant? His brain supplied him with the information that he had never in his whole life felt more sexually satisfied than in the last three hours. He hissed slightly as his asshole was being penetrated by a thick plug, his entrance sore and sensitive from the rough and long fucking it had just received.

“The bathroom is on the left, your room is right opposite it. You can rest there, if you like, or I can take you to your parents' place so you can pack, if you prefer”, offered Will.

“My... room...? Pack...?”, repeated Percy, his brain still feeling a little slow and mushy (was that where the saying 'getting fucked dumb' came from? Because it sure felt that way). “Huh?”

“Oh. Right”, nodded the blonde softly and took Percy's hand to lead him back to the living room, seeing as the Sea Prince was a little wobbly on his feet, then placing him back on the couch. “You really should read that contract first before anything else, I suppose. If you have questions, I will be in my office and evaluate the video I filmed of our intercourse.”

Percy nodded, not questioning that Will had taped them or what Will would be doing with that tape. With his luck, it would end up being part of the documentary so future sons of Apollo would know in what position best to knock sons of Poseidon up. Glaring slightly at the office door as it closed, he grabbed the contract, pulled his knees up against his chest and started reading.

 

/break\

 

And hour later, he came to the conclusion that he would _never_ in his whole life sign _anything_ ever again. Frowning slightly, he stood, glad that at least some feeling had returned to his legs, to walk over to the office. Knocking on the door, he waited for Will to call out to him.

“Yes, Percy, you may enter.”

He may enter? Really? Why had he knocked to begin with?! He should have kicked the door in, Will would deserve that! Stomping into the office, he glared at the son of Apollo angrily. At least until he saw that Will was wearing a white coat and reading glasses. And hello again, boner. Blushing, he tried to will his erection down. He had come in here to scream at Will and not to ask him for another round of sex!

“Yes, Percy? Is there something I can help you with?”, asked the son of Apollo with one raised eyebrow. “I'm rather busy here, so why don't you take that nap I offered you earlier?”

“I'm not taking any naps now!”, snapped Percy, waving the contract in Will's face. “You can't be serious with this! With _all_ of this! It's ridiculous!”

“You should have read it beforehand”, shrugged Will unimpressed.

“I signed up to get fucked by you once a day!”, screamed the Sea Prince flustered.

“The stimulation of the sexual organs is very important for a pregnant woman, so for safety reasons to the child, I of course hat to include that, yes”, replied Will seriously.

“And I am supposed to _move in with you_? Why?!”, spat Percy annoyed.

“Because it would be getting expensive and ridiculous if you'd have to come here once a day. As you just pointed out, you are obliged to let me stimulate your anus once a day with my cock”, smirked Will with a hint of wickedness. “You also signed up for daily check-ups, so it really would be easier for you to live here. A 24/7 observation will be best for my studies too. Not fully 24/7, of course. You are free to leave the house whenever you want, you can still visit your friends or do whatever it is you like to do. You're just obliged to be here once a day for your check-up and the obligatory intercourse.”

“Not fully 24/7?! You made me sign that you put cameras into 'my' bedroom and 'my' bathroom and that you would tape every time we have sex!”, growled the angry Sea Prince.

“Ah, yes”, nodded Will thoughtful. “Your bedroom has a bathroom connected to it, I figured that would be the easiest thing for you, seeing as later on in the pregnancy women often experience the abundant need to pee and also in many cases severe morning sickness.”

“I didn't point that out because I'm bothered by the fact that I have an own bathroom, I pointed it out because I'm bothered by the fact that there will be a _camera_ in that bathroom!”, yelled Percy.

“Why?”, frowned the son of Apollo, feigning incomprehension. “Your urinal behavior and morning sickness, as I _just_ _pointed out_ , will be very important to this study. As will your sex drive and seeing as many teenagers like to masturbate in the shower or the privacy of their bedrooms, I need to make sure to have that documented as well. For statistics only, of course. Don't worry, the files won't include videos of you peeing, if that is your concern.”

“My concern is that there will be videos of me peeing at all!”, screamed Percy exhausted.

“If you would please leave now”, grunted Will annoyed. “I am not conversing with you while you're being so irrational. Don't forget that it was _you_ who signed a contract without reading it first. Now, if you'd please, I wish to get this done, because I _am_ going to drive you home tonight so you can pack. You are allowed to come back in here once you've calmed down some.”

 

/break\

 

Percy did not calm not, not for the next week or so. He spend nearly the whole day locked up in his room so he wasn't forced to see Will, just sitting on his bed and glaring right into the camera that was pointing exactly at his bed to 'keep tabs of his sleeping and masturbation habits'. He had to come out every morning to sit down on that blasted chair and get an ultrasound/check-up-thing from Will and every evening so Will could fuck him long and hard. But other than that, the two boys had not exchanged a single word in the past week. The Sea Prince was just too angry and humiliated to do so. Mostly however, he was angry at himself and humiliated by what he was doing, because he was enjoying this. He loved the sex and in a kinky way he even enjoyed the check-ups. He even liked the idea of constantly being watched by Will, the blonde was having the ultimate control over him and Percy loved every second of this. Which was what truly made him sick.

“That's it”, huffed Percy and stood up from his bed. “I need some fresh air!”

Leaving his room, he startled Will, who was laying on the couch and watching what looked like _Doctor Who_. They exchanged a long, awkward look, none of them knowing what do say.

“You... left your room”, noted Will after what must have been ten minutes of just awkwardly standing/sitting opposite of each other. “Would you... like to join me?”

“No”, objected Percy a little too fast and too harsh if Will's flinching was any indication. “I mean... I need to get out of this apartment, I need a change of scenery.”

“Okay”, nodded Will slowly. “But be back before nine, I want to fuck you before the new episode of _Vampire Diaries_ starts, alright?”

“Uhu”, nodded the Sea Prince with a faint blush. “See you later.”

With that, he left the apartment, leaning against the closed door with closed eyes, cursing silently to himself. Why was he behaving like a complete idiot whenever he was around Will?! He just wanted to be angry at the son of Apollo and to hate him, but he was just too much in love with the blonde and he was getting off of this shit like never before in his life. Getting bossed around by Octavian, Luke and Annabeth before had given him a nice kinky kick, but this was like a constant high to him. Grabbing his cellphone from his pocket, he dialed Leo's number.

“Percy?”, asked the eager voice of Leo after a few rings. “Hey! I haven't heard of you in at least a week, I started thinking if you got kidnapped of something like that. I – no, Piper, hush, that's my phone – sorry, we're out with Piper and Annabeth at the moment and Pipes wants me to ask you if you're AWOL because you have a lover who keeps you tied to the bed.”

“Not tied to the bed necessarily, just on constant video surveillance”, muttered Percy.

“What was that? I think I didn't catch that right, sounded like video surveillance to me.”

“It was”, nodded Percy and left the apartment building. “But I'd like to talk to you in person about this. Where are you guys? Please don't say New Rome.”

“No. Frank, Hazel and I are in New York. We're in some tiny... I have no idea where we are. I'll give you Annabeth, she can explain that to you”, grinned Leo.

 

/break\

 

It took Percy three milkshakes and about two hours to explain the situation to his five friends. While Leo kept getting a shade darker with every question Percy answered, Piper, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel looked scandalized and ready to commit murderer.

“I'll tear that son of a bitch apart!”, declared Annabeth and stood. “That's against the constitution. That's against human rights. He can't do that to you, damn that Stygian contract, I'll shove that piece of paper down his throat, he'll see how great that is! I'll-”

“Sit down now and also calm down because people start looking at you like you're a crazy person”, advised Percy and ordered a fourth milkshake. “I didn't get to the worst part yet.”

“Worse than-”, started Hazel and leaned in to whisper. “Than him raping you to get you pregnant?”

“He didn't rape me”, frowned Percy, then smiling broadly as the waitress handed him his next milkshake. “You can't rape the willing, as they like to say. I've never had more amazing sex than with Will. It's so intense and he is so thorough and he seems to know all the sensitive spots on my body, it's amazing. And _that_ is the worst part. I'm not angry at him for tricking me like that and I don't despise him for fucking me once a day, I _love_ it. I'm grateful for it. I... love him.”

“Piper”, grunted Frank slowly. “Tell me, from your expert view, how long does it take for Stockholm Syndrome to set in...?”

“It's not that Swedish disease”, huffed Percy, shushing Annabeth as she opened her mouth to correct what he was saying. “I've been in love with Will for seven years now, okay. It's why I don't like it when you guys try to set me up. There, now you know.”

“You... love him... and what he does to you...”, repeated Piper slowly. “That he keeps record of everything you do like a total control-freak...?”

“I... I like that, okay?”, mumbled the Sea Prince and blushed, shrugging helplessly. “I've liked that with Octavian, with Luke and with _Annabeth_ , if I need to remind you of how much of a control-freak your girlfriend is.”

“I've never filmed Piper while she was sleeping! ...At least not more often than once or twice...”, protested Annabeth, lowering her voice at the end slightly embarrassed. “But what he's doing is extreme, Percy. Really.”

“It's... kinky...”, shrugged Percy with a frown. “It gives me a kick, to know that he's watching. To be controlled by him. Even now, knowing that I'm supposed to be home before nine so he can fuck me before his favorite show starts... It feels nice, to have a schedule again. Ever since the war is over, I don't have that scheduled life camp provided and since I finished high school, I practically stopped doing anything at all. I've just been lazying around at home, procrastinating everything. Finding a college, or an own place, or at least a job... I've been trying to avoid responsibility as best as possible. Now, I moved out at home. I'm not jobbing and I even have a brilliant excuse not to, because I'm pregnant and starting a job now wouldn't be of any use anyway, because I'd have to drop out as soon as the pregnancy shows anyway. It's perfect, because I really, really, really don't want to work yet, because I have _no idea_ what to do with my life. Ever since I was a kid, I thought I'd end up in the streets anyway because Gabe gave me the feeling of being a failure and loser that will never achieve anything anyway. And ever since I started attending camp, where I got told that living past your sixteenth birthday as a child of one of the Big Three is the impossible task, I stopped trying to think of a future for myself altogether. But here I am, nineteen years old, alive and even with a high school degree. So, what now? I don't want to think about it and now I don't need to, at least for a while longer. And I finally can stop procrastinating and do productive stuff again, because I have a legitimate reason why I won't be working or applying to college for at least another year.”

“You sound joyous”, noted Hazel with one raised eyebrow. “Let me try and get this straight. You're living with the boy you love, you're carrying his child, he fulfills some very weird kink of yours and you don't have to worry about possibly forcing yourself into a job you may end up hating, because you have the pregnancy-excuse going on. Then tell me one thing, why did you come in here, looking like a miserable, kicked puppy?”

“Good question!”, nodded Frank, pointing at his girlfriend and then looking at Percy. “Why?”

“Because I'm just a test subject to him!”, huffed Percy, glaring at his milkshake. “It's 'obligatory intercourse for your anal stimuli' and not hot, dirty 'I fuck you against the wall until you see stars', it's 'daily check-ups to see if you're already impregnated and then to see how the fetus grows' and not kinky 'I shove a dick-like stick up your ass and thrust hard until I find your womb', it's 'video documentary' and not 'home-made porn'. It's practical that I'm living with him and not because he wants to have _me_ close, but because he wants his test subject close. Otherwise, I wouldn't have an own room but be sleeping in his, right? And the 'obligatory intercourse' actually never happened in his bed so far either. It's always been on the examination table in his office.”

Everyone frowned at that thoughtful, all sucking on their straws and distracting themselves with their milkshakes, because really, what would be the right thing to say now? Percy sighed.

“Well...”, offered Leo cautiously. “Enjoy it while it lasts...?”

“Huh, that much is for sure”, huffed the Sea Prince and licked his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I just fear what will be once it's over... I mean, the guy I've been in love with since forever is my baby's daddy, but only for scientific purposes, so... what does that make me in the end...? A single mom that has to explain to the kid why daddy never is around...?”

“Then why don't you ask him that directly?”, asked Annabeth softly. “If it wasn't part of the contract, confront him about it.”

“No. I think I'd rather stay in the dark than hear the possible answer”, declined Percy and shook his head. “I'll... procrastinate as long as possible before asking that question. To be safe.”

“I think it's a little too late for 'safe'”, noted Piper with one raised eyebrow.

 

/break\

 

Percy tried, really. He tried enjoying it while it lasted, but it was just such a weird situation to begin with. He was pregnant, it was now official. So Will kept doing the daily ultrasounds to document the growing of the fetus. Of course, they also continued with the daily intercourse. Sometimes in the weird chair, sometimes on the bed-table-thing, sometimes even on the desk. But never outside the office, to keep it professional, he supposed. Because that was what it was. Business.

But over the last three months, they had also started spending time together. Instead of locking himself in his bedroom all the time, he had started to join Will for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It had started slow, with small talk about the weather or other mundane stuff. After the meals, they had started watching television together and their conversations had gotten a little deeper. Like, what were their favorite movies or shows and what they liked about them. Will tried to convince Percy that _Vampire Diaries_ was the best and that nothing beat vampires at all while Percy argued against him that werewolves ruled and _Teen Wolf_ was so much more awesome than VD. Whenever their arguments hit rock-bottom, they agreed on _Doctor Who_ and put some DVDs on. Like now.

Percy laid curled together on the couch, hugging a pillow close to himself just as Will was hugging him close, his arms wrapped around the Sea Prince's midsection. Moments like these made him feel like they were just a couple, doing couple-y stuff together and expecting their first child.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”, asked Will softly, turning to run his fingers through Percy's hair. “Aren't you getting bored being all day here?”

“I... I'm actually... studying...”, confessed Percy with a slight blush. “College preparations.”

“Really?”, asked the son of Apollo surprised. “And I started to think you keep reading dirty stories on your laptop all day. So... You finally chose something that you want to do with your life?”

“I want to become a teacher”, nodded Percy with a proud smile. “I love children and teaching, I always enjoyed being at camp because I could take care of the younger demigods and teach them.”

“Good”, nodded the blonde impressed.

“I mean, it'll be another year before I would apply to college anyway, because I want to stay with the baby half a year before I'll leave it with anyone else”, hummed the son of Poseidon thoughtful.

“So you want to keep the baby?”, wanted Will to know in utter surprise.

And that had been the wrong thing to say, noted the blonde as Percy suddenly sat up and send him a nasty glare. Before Will even had the chance to curse his stupid mouth, Percy was already grabbing his jacket. The son of Apollo heaved a sigh as he received another glare.

“I'll go over to Annabeth's. Don't worry, I'll be back before the check-up tomorrow morning, you've had your 'obligatory intercourse' this afternoon, so I'll be gone”, glared the Sea Prince.

The door closed with a very loud bang and Will groaned. Turning around, he buried his face in the pillows to silence his scream. Why was he so socially incompetent? What was it about Percy Jackson that made Will act like a jerk and dumbass all the time?! Grabbing his cellphone, he dialed the number of his best friend.

“Malcolm Cage, at your service. How did you screw up this time?”

“Mal... What are you doing? Care to come over? I'm having... troubles...”

The call disconnected and Will was left to ponder his thoughts alone until his friends would be arriving. He spend the time productively with counting all the times he had been an insensitive jerk these past three months. He never tired of that. A sigh of relief passed his lips as the doorbell rang. Standing hastily, he stumbled over to open the door. A very unimpressive looking brunette girl stood right in front of him. Great, of course Malcolm had brought his girlfriend.

“Hello, Katie. How nice to see you”, glared Will annoyed. “Jake, Chris...?”

“We just happened to be around and we wouldn't pass the opportunity to watch how Katie whips your ass”, snickered the son of Hephaestus, pushing past him.

“Where is the pretty princess anyway?”, asked Chris as he followed his best friend inside.

“Percy just left to go to Annabeth's for the night...”, whispered Will with a crestfallen look.

“What. Did. You. Do?!”, asked Katie, poking Will's chest with every word.

“Well, he was talking about how he wants to become a teacher...”, started the son of Apollo.

“He confides in you with his plans for the future, congrats. That's a step in the right direction”, praised Malcolm and patted Will's back as they all sat down in the living room.

“And he said how he would only be applying to college in a year anyway because he wants to stay with the baby for at least six months after the birth”, continued the son of Apollo.

“He wants to be a stay-at-home mom... Well, I would have figured on long-term, but short-term is nice too, right?”, frowned Jake confused and took the half-eaten sandwich that Will had been eating before Percy had left. “Oh, tuna, my favorite.”

“Sure, eat my dinner”, grunted Will annoyed.

“What have you been doing to chase him away then?”, asked Katie suspiciously.

“I may have accidentally blurted out if he wanted to keep the baby...”, mumbled Will.

“You did _what_?”, glared Katie and started hitting Will's arm constantly. “How can you even _ask_? Do you know Percy Jackson at all?! He is that kind, big-hearted, loving boy that would never abandon a child, much less his own child! You insensitive jerk!”

“I know, I know...”, sighed Will, clawing at his hair. “It's just so... hard... He's so... perfect and he is he, he's the great hero with the beautiful smile and I could never have him if I wouldn't have tricked him with that contract-”

“Genius trick, by the way”, chuckled Chris, lifting Will's glass for cheers.

“-and he is so _amazing_ in bed. I was just so stunned that he wants to keep it, even though... after everything I have done to him... And I just don't know how to act around him because... of everything... And now he's planning a future and I don't know if I can handle that. If I can handle him leaving. It's been three months now and I don't want anything to change...”, frowned Will.

“You may be a doctor, but certainly of the mind, because then you would have send yourself to a shrink way back”, huffed the daughter of Demeter annoyed. “Why don't you just tell him?”

“Tell him what?”, grunted Will miserably. “That I've been in love with him ever since I had to treat the wounds Luke had inflicted on him, because I wanted to protect him. That that's why I keep him in here and on surveillance, because I want to _know_ if another jerk like Luke or Octavian may come close to him and hurt him again? That I came up with this stupid study because all I wanted was a reasonable excuse to bang him, have him with him and even more importantly, have him pregnant with my child, because I had hoped he may feel obliged to our child to stay with its father?”

“For starters, yes”, nodded Katie slowly, sighing and taking his hands. “Look, Will, I like you, but you are a blind idiot when it comes to feelings, because you're all statistics, facts, technical terms and looking at things from the outside like it's a study. It is not. It's life, your life. And you're currently ruining it, Will. You're ruining every chance of keeping Percy with you. Be honest. It may already be too late for that, but maybe, just maybe, you still have a chance.”

“And that is why I brought Katie with me”, grinned Malcolm triumphantly. “Because I'm just as stupid as you are when it comes to love. But you should listen to her. She's girl, they know stuff like that. Believe me, they do.”

“Yeah”, agreed Jake. “They have all that secret knowledge about feelings and stuff.”

Will sighed, returning to burying his face in his hands. He was screwing up, majorly. More so with every passing day. And Katie was right. _Katie was right_. He needed to stop screwing up before he screwed up for good and Percy would never talk to him again. Those first few weeks had been torture enough when Percy had kept himself angrily locked away in his room all the time and hadn't talked to him at all. He really didn't want that back.

“But what am I supposed to do...?”, frowned Will desperately.

“You will let us help you a bit”, smiled Katie softly.

 

/break\

 

Percy was positively shaking. Not because he was still angry, but because he had grabbed the wrong jacket when he had ran out of the apartment earlier. He had grabbed his summer jacket and it was freezing cold outside. By the time he made his way back home, it was already dark, making matters even worse. Annabeth and Piper had offered him to stay the night and he had told Will he wouldn't return before morning either, but Percy didn't want to.

Will had asked him a legitimate question. He could as easily be giving the child up for adoption, after all how many demigods wanted to be single parents? Their lives were already complicated enough as it was, even without having to take care of a child alone.

“I'm home again”, announced Percy softly as he entered the apartment. “Will? Are you there...?”

The son of Poseidon stared surprised. The whole apartment was dark, aside from a trail of candles that was leading up to Will's bedroom, with many scattered rose petals and other beautiful flowers along the way. Of course. He had told Will he would be gone for the night, so why shouldn't the son of Apollo do something romantic with someone special? Someone who wasn't just a test subject.

“I'm in my room. Come in”, ordered the son of Apollo loudly.

“Are you... sure...? I don't want to interrupt...”, frowned the Sea Prince skeptical, putting his jacket away and cautiously following the path. “I can just... go to my room and listen to loud music?”

“I said: Come in”, repeated the blonde.

Percy nodded to himself as he opened the door. He had never been inside Will's bedroom. But he was stunned when he found Will in there alone and clothed, sitting on his bed and wringing his hands like a nervous little child. Cautiously stepping closer, Percy tilted his head.

“Will...?”, asked the son of Poseidon.

“Please, just remain silent and sit down”, sighed the blonde, burying his hands in his hair. “And don't interrupt me because I have no idea how to say that anyway.”

“Okay...”, nodded Percy slowly and sat down next to the son of Apollo.

“The contract was the dumbest thing I ever did – please, let me finish first, please don't look at me with those sad, big eyes of yours!”, started Will, already feeling like he did it wrong. “I should have never tricked you into this situation to begin with. Because you are precious and you deserve better and you certainly deserve honesty. But I... I didn't know how someone like me – just one of those Apollo kids, just a regular camper – would ever be able to reach someone like you and I know I did a bad thing when I forced you into all of this, just because I was a selfish and horny bastard. We can dissolve the contract, I will never force you to sleep with me again and I will get rid of the cameras. And... and you can move back in with your parents, of course. All I want is an honest chance. I know you will probably never be able to forgive me for what I did and I respect that, all I'm asking for is that... that you'll allow me to still be a part of the baby's life. I was startled when you said that you want to keep it this afternoon, because I've kind of expected I would be raising it alone, after all why should you put up with a bastard child from a real bastard that had done all those things to you? I know I'm taking advantage of your big heart here, because I know you'd never be selfish enough to forbid your child from meeting its father and I know that that isn't fair either, but... I am just not as pure and good as you are and I will never be... But I still love you.”

“I have no idea what you just were talking about”, blinked Percy, completely overwhelmed. “Seriously, what was that? I just... You love me? Love-love? Wait. So this was your way of getting me into a... relationship... of sorts? Because you love me?”

“Yes, I deserve that you rub it in like that”, sighed Will. “I know the mere idea is ridiculous. Me loving you, really hoping to ever have a chance with-”

Will's pity-party was interrupted by very firm and demanding lips upon his own. He grunted slightly as the Sea Prince's weight hit him full-force and knocked him back onto the bed, Percy straddling his hips while kissing him. It was all he could to to cling to the Sea Prince.

“Does that mean we can have that daily intercourse in your bed from now on?”, asked Percy.

“I just said that we can dissolve the contract and that you're not forced to-”, sighed Will again.

“Do I have to kiss you again to shut you up?”, frowned Percy annoyed, tilting his head. “If I would have wanted out of that contract, don't you think my best friend aka the Wise Girl wouldn't have found a loophole? Or that Nico wouldn't have found a way to dissolve a Stygian anything for me if I had asked him to? Look, I may have been in some crappy relationships with Luke and Octavian, but I'm not the little housewife that lets herself get raped and beaten up by her husband. What had with them was _mutual_ , it was our way of foreplay. I would never let someone repeatedly force me to have sex, you dumb, dumb idiot, you. I enjoyed _everything_ you did to me.”

“Oh... Oh. Oh!”, was all the son of Apollo could stammer. “You mean you... And I... And we... Oh.”

“I love getting fucked by you”, whispered Percy into Will's ear, taking the blonde's face into his hands as he licked Will's ear. “I enjoy your check-ups too because you're so... thorough with that device of yours. I _love_ your demanding and bossy nature and I get a hard-on from knowing that you're constantly watching me because I get off from such controlling behavior. So don't you dare taking those cameras off and if you even think about on cutting my sexy-times short, I will cut _you_ short. Now answer the question. Will we be having our daily intercourse in your bed?”

“No”, breathed Will shallowly as he gripped Percy's hips and turned them around. “I think we'll have the daily intercourse in _our_ bed. And on every flat surface of our apartment.”

“That”, grinned Percy and wrapped his arms around Will's neck. “Sounds promising.”

“But for now”, whispered Will, kissing the Sea Prince tenderly. “I simply want to hold you.”

Percy blushed slightly as the blonde hugged him close. Closing his eyes contently, the son of Poseidon snuggled up to his lover/the father of his child as the blonde placed his hands on Percy's already slightly bulged stomach. Listening to the rhythm of Will's heart, Percy fell asleep.

 

/omake – ten years later\

 

Percy hummed silently to himself as he sat at the kitchen table, grading papers. Being a school teacher could be exhausting, but it meant he had all holidays and breaks off with his daughter. And he could do what he loved, teaching children. Sipping his coffee, he corrected some mistakes on the essay at hand. He still remembered how Chiron had flushed proudly when Percy had announced to camp that he would start as a Latin teacher to follow into big footsteps.

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You _need_ to help me with my homework!”

Percy slowly raised one eyebrow and looked up at his daughter, who was currently running up to him, waving a pen and papers in her hands, her long, blonde hair flowing behind her. He waited until she came to stand in front of him, staring demandingly up at him.

“Well, Elizabeth?”, asked the son of Poseidon curiously.

“We are supposed to do creative writing”, huffed Elizabeth, staring at him with those wide, sea-green eyes of hers. “And our teacher said we should write the story of how our parents got together. But you never told me how you got together!”

Percy stared at the nine-years old for a couple of seconds before turning around some. “Will! Your daughter needs help with her homework!”

A groan could be heard from behind the closed door of the office. “Nothing you can help her with? You're the cool teacher, after all. I'm just that boring, old doctor, remember?”

“She needs to write an essay”, called the son of Poseidon.

“Doesn't sound like something you wouldn't be able to handle, my love.”

“On how her parents got together”, added the Sea Prince.

Within seconds did the son of Apollo stand right next to his husband and daughter, both of them looking at him with the same, sea-green, curious eyes. And he knew exactly what that look from his husband was supposed to mean. _Well, what are you going to tell her?_ was written in bold letters all over his face. Heaving a sigh, Will knelt down in front of his daughter.

“Lizzy-love?”, asked the blonde man softly, resting his hand on her head.

“Yes, daddy?”, blinked the child innocently.

“I'll write you an apology letter that you can't hand that homework in”, declared Will.

“Cheater”, laughed Percy amused and pulled Will on his tie into a kiss.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
